


【Joker(2019)】哥谭夜不眠（失足寡妇文学）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker（2019）
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitute, Rough Sex, Widow, Window Sex, asynodia, oedipus complex, three person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：不谙世事的失足寡妇Arthur Fleck在哥谭被逼着努力工作生活的故事（本文又名哥谭俏寡妇
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Hoyt, Arthur Fleck/Jack(TDK2008), Arthur Fleck/Joker（TDK2008）, Arthur Fleck/Murray Franklin, Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Randall
Kudos: 24





	【Joker(2019)】哥谭夜不眠（失足寡妇文学）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：⚠️NC-17 强迫 存在性别混乱 恋父恋母情结均有……配对其实是All Arthur Fleck！

1.

在耀着红光的房间里，Arthur Fleck被人放倒在了床上，这是他第一次接客，所有道上的规矩他都不懂，只能任凭对方的摆弄——他被要求跪下就跪下，被要求脱衣服就扯马甲的扣子，因为脱得太慢，他被重重地扇了一巴掌，掌印打在他的右面颊上，也打在了他的尊严上——他必须用身体做交换，因为他需要钱，丈夫死了，家里还有母亲要赡养。

一无是处的他，除了拥有天性敏感的躯体和甜腻的嗓音外，同时也一无所有。

看不清脸的嫖客知道他是第一次做这活儿，便开始想着法子折磨“雏儿”，他要在有限的时间里爽个够，“你他妈还在磨叽什么？快把裤子脱了让老子进去。”Arthur放下了脱马甲的手，开始极不情愿地拉开裤子的拉链，但他害怕被再打一巴掌，这次动作很快。

“你这里真紧，比女人都好，你以后肯定会是个好婊子…啊…真爽…”Arthur身体不需要做什么润滑工作，孔洞的水搅合在一起热烈地欢迎了那根粗暴的阴茎，但他的洞口太小，这种没有前戏的挺入让他疼的想叫，“啊啊……啊疼呜呜……啊啊……”他的屁股上被狠狠地拍了一巴掌，以示对他的叫喊不满意，“装什么装，你这儿被你丈夫上过多次了？还喊疼？等会儿我会让你爽的。”

Arthur闭着眼睛，撑着嘎吱响的床杆，铁制杆被手心的汗打湿，Arthur根本抓不住，手一直往下滑，他还不怎么会叫床，但当阴茎碰到前列腺时，他本能地用那副沾满糖水的嗓子呼出娇喘：“嗯嗯……嗯啊啊啊……嗯……”这声音让嫖客很满意，但对方依旧不停地拍打他干瘦的屁股，那里被打得骨头发麻，因为前后摇晃过度，被宽大躯体压住的他体力不支地往下倒。嫖客抓起他栗色的头发：”这就不行了？那你以后怎么接客？看来要找你们的老板好好反应下了…啊你这儿真舒服…我是不是又让你去了？”

“呜呜……是的…我去了……去了…”这大概是Arthur在一连串不成腔调的喘息里唯一一句有意义的话，他被操弄得只会发出嗯嗯啊啊，但他知道对方会腻，这是他人生第一次说出迎合对方的话。

“婊子你屁股再抬起来点，是不是不想要钱了？嗯？还有你的腿，没有一点肉，但是你这儿真舒服，天生婊子料，你怎么现在才接客呢，真他妈可惜。”

Arthur不知道该说什么话讨好对方，他的眼泪和鼻涕在脸上止不住流，嫖客一深一浅往花心撞击，有一次几乎要直接撞到直肠，这刺激他挺起背，无力的舌头伸出嘴唇荡着，声音完全没有阻挡地在喉咙里转圈：“嗯啊……啊……哈啊啊啊……啊…”，离彻底断片只有那么一秒钟的距离。

Arthur第一次接客经历，就在被弄得不省人事中结束了，他丝毫没有体会到性爱的快感，前列腺的舒适感被穴口肌肉的过度拉伸盖过，第二天他只能扶着墙上班，老板Hoyt看着他，不怀好意地说他这样不合格，然后从昨天收到的嫖资里抽出一小部分，塞到Arthur开了一个扣子的衬衫领子里，让他拿去。

昨天结束后，Arthur不知道要向嫖客索要小费，他被操晕在床上时甚至话都说不出。Hoyt叫他走到自己跟前，让他躲在办公桌下，跪着给自己口，并且以后每天上班前都主动跪下含住他的阴茎，如果Arthur做得足够好，他以后会给Arthur特殊对待。

2.

Hoyt是Arthur丈夫的朋友，他第一次去Arthur家里做客时，就开始骚扰他，在厨房，他摸着Arthur的屁股说:“你真漂亮，我以为你是个女人呢，不过你比女人更诱人。”

那时Arthur还只是一个一无所知的家庭主妇，他从早上醒来，梳洗干净后就开始做家务和饭菜，晚上等着丈夫回家，他和那个人没什么感情，只是一种依附和任务。

Arthur的母亲Penny是个虔诚到有些疯癫的基督教徒，从小就被那些话语耳濡目染的Arthur不谙世事，面对男人们的调情，他总是一副不解风情的样子。

但Arthur的声音无法让人平静，毫不客气的说，那声音自带性暗示，在嫁人前，他总是被人骚扰，或是拍屁股，或是摸他的腰和大腿内侧，他不知道自己的身体发生了什么，但下面总是会因为这些触碰湿一片，缺乏性知识让他既不会自慰也不会索取，即使在循规蹈矩的性爱后他会感到欲求不满。每当有一种翻腾的欲望涌上时，他就会憋泪咬住过薄的下唇，卷卷自己被弄乱的头发，躲回被子里，任由自己下面泛滥但不采取任何措施。

事实上，他浑身都散发着熟透的气息，即时没有女人的胸脯，他也像一颗颜色饱满的苹果，光滑的外表上还滴着一颗清晨的露珠，只差那么一点，露珠就会顺着果浆与汁液一起下坠。他很早就陷入了繁琐的家务中，几乎不接触外部世界。葬礼那天，Hoyt站在他身边，顺着他蓬松的头发，询问他也没有意向做自己的情人。Arthur咬着指甲拒绝了他。

“那你怎么办呢？你会赚钱吗？我知道你还有妈妈要照顾，她多少岁了？70？我听说她病的很重，你需要的钱对不对？再说了，没有人会不需要钱。Arthur，我很喜欢你，你自己感觉不到吗？你比女人还要漂亮，我现在就想把你摁在墙上狠狠地操进去，我都能想象到你流水的后穴了。”

“不要说了…求你别说了…”

但Arthur被抵在了墙上，对方在吻他，不安分的手从胸口伸到身下，Hoyt说的对，那里确实是湿得不行了。

“啊……嗯…你走开……不要…放开我…放开我…”Arthur知道对方要干什么了，Hoyt虽然也很瘦，但力气比他大很多，个子也比他高。

“我真的不敢相信你已经37岁了，你这儿比17岁的小姑娘还要紧，别拒绝了，你看你下面多想要。”Hoyt把他抓在墙上，抬起他的腿就往上摁，试图找出一个好角度，把阴茎挤进Arthur没被扩张的穴口。

“你会怀孕吗？就像女人那样，你这儿和阴道根本没区别，真不知道你丈夫都错过了什么，啊真是太紧了，居然还能进去。”

“求求你……出去…嗯顶到了…出去…啊嗯嗯嗯…”Arthur被彻底吓哭了，他前面的阴茎短时间内已经不自在地射了两次。

因为小时候被养父猥亵而造成的精神伤害，他的阴茎有严重的勃起障碍，几乎不能像正常男人那样进入其他人，他总是表现得阴阴柔柔，轻声细语，对孩子有一种天性的喜爱。他的母亲斥责他，是他管不好自己才遭致的这一切，冷眼旁观了8岁的Arthur被送进医院。Arthur也因为雄性激素分泌减少而皮肤光滑，汗毛很少，只是小臂上有一些，腿上则光滑的比女人还白皙，他身体唯一的缺点是太瘦，骨架在皮肤下的走向一览无余。

Hoyt看到他疲软的阴茎后，只是吻了一下他的额头，告诉他不应该空置这样的身体，他有赚钱的机会，大家会喜欢他的。

3.

之后，他就被Hoyt安排进了那栋楼，他的艺名叫Carnival，有时他也会因为特殊要求用Joker这个名字，但是，名字在这儿不重要，反正到了床上，张开双腿后，最终都只有婊子一个称呼。

Hoyt尤其喜欢在皮条客的办公室里上他，美其名曰让他多学些，不要被坏心眼的嫖客们欺负了，同时让他学学那些女人们平时是怎么叫床的。

“你的声音比她们好听多了，亲爱的，大家光是听你说话就要射了，不要浪费，再叫大声点，说你想要了，求我。”

Arthur躺在沙发上，像个布娃娃一样被肆意摁压提拉，他还是无法放下尊严求着别人进入自己，在高潮间隙，祈求的词总是很委婉。

”嗯，求求您，操我……”

“这还不够，再说些别的，更火辣的，你这样谁都不想上你。”

Arthur抽泣着把他从楼道里听来的词全用上：“我下面好难受……想要您来操我……我是一个不被操就难受的婊子…求…求求您…满足我…”这一段话把他脸憋得通红，但Hoyt很高兴，边摩擦他的衬衫下的乳头，边拿出钱：

“把舌头伸出来，然后咬住着钱，婊子。”

“可是……好脏……那东西好脏…”

“能有你下面脏吗？让我想想你昨天接了几个？是不是还太少了？”

Arthur先是努了努嘴，然后扑闪着睫毛闭上眼，把嘴巴张开，咬住了伸过来的钱。

一张一合的小嘴泛红，刚刚Hoyt才射到他的嘴里，精液还没有擦干净。他的嘴唇很薄，因此很少涂口红，但他即使不化妆也能让嫖客兴奋，有些人就专门喜欢找他，喜欢他那种什么都不修饰的天然情欲，然后把他狠狠地操开，让他精神涣散，不再含情脉脉地抽泣而是开始叫床，一声声叫着“操我”“Fuck me ”，一声声地娇喘，每到这时，那群人就几乎想把他捅穿。

被Hoyt玩完之后，Arthur扭扭捏捏地站起来穿衣服，最早的时候Hoyt曾逼着他穿上裙子接客，后来也有嫖客有这种特殊爱好，但有些人就偏爱他穿着西装被弄哭，尤其是衬衫衣服要大些，下摆从裤子里拉出来后，长度要能盖住下身的那种，既像穿裙子又不是裙子，让他们很兴奋。他们边摩擦Arthur后穴的那点，边侮辱他：“你这婊子比女人还要女人，却是个男的，把腿手拿开，让我看看你那儿怎么样了？又射了吗？这才几秒？”然后他的疾病就会被发现，更加刺激他们，还有人会故意磨着他的前列腺，问他有没有子宫可以射进去。

Arthur把外套穿上后走路有些变扭，他的腰很细，有些人就算穿着束腰也达不到那种程度，纤弱的部位禁不起被人反复压折，但他还是故作无事发生，颤抖着转开门把手离开了。

4.

扶着墙走过走廊，Arthur在尽头遇到了他的同事，Randall和Gary，前者Randall是片区的皮条客之一，大块头，Arthur觉得他可能患有巨人症，站起来时有几个Arthur那么大。

他经常纠缠Arthur，喜欢称呼Arthur为“my boy”，这个称呼，也是他管辖下的男妓们的称呼——

“My little boys，my little toys.”

但他们都是些还没长开的男孩子，玩来玩去都是一个味道，因此见到Arthur后，Randall十分激动，总是逼着他口或是直接后入，想看看这个都快40的婊子为什么还是一股没长开的气息，Arthur身上有着稚嫩的、就像那群小男妓一样的眼神，但身体却更加成熟诱人，这种反差感没人抗拒得了。

Randall还曾经和Hoyt一起前后上过他。他可以直接把Arthur抱在怀里操，过大的阴茎笔直地捅进去，抓着Arthur的大腿潮红的根部，漫不经心地前后律动，对Randall来说这小动作没什么，但Arthur被撞几乎只能靠在他身上发出闷哼，手甚至没有力气握住阴茎，只能任由短小的性器硬了又硬，射出的液体滴答落到地上，或是留回后面的交合处，使得进入变得更加顺畅，完事之后，Randall总是让对方跪在地上让Arthur把地上的精液舔干净，虽然Arthur可能会哭着说不行，但他的目的就是把他弄哭而已。

Randall知道，Arthur无依无靠，没有人会出来保护他，就借着帮他的名义肆无忌惮地侵犯Arthur，和所有迷恋Arthur的人一样，Randall尤其喜欢听Arthur的声音，他会摁着Arthur的脑袋，即时在帮自己口时，也要Arthur尽力发出喘息，但他的阴茎塞住了Arthur的喉咙口，每次口交都能让Arthur因为缺氧翻着白眼几近昏死，但是Arthur不敢说”不”，他一辈子从来没有拒绝过任何东西，对于嫖客而言，他的“不”就是一种似非而是，会更让人兴奋，继而加快抽送速度，直到他意乱情迷喊出自己要更多。

站在Randall旁边的是Gary，一个侏儒男妓，嫖客们需要一些猎奇的玩物，Arthur也是其中之一，他那根几乎要被玩坏的阴茎让不少人趋之若鹜，一边操弄他一边调笑他，听他哭着反驳，他们好像不是在上一个纯粹的男妓，而是一个近乎女性又非女性的发泄玩具。

Gary是为数不多理解Arthur的人，除了他，这儿还有一些年轻的雏妓，他对孩子有一种不可抗的亲近感，Arthur无法想象这些大概15、16左右的孩子像他一样被人蹂躏，有些人年龄甚至更小。Arthur有一位女邻居Sophia，一位黑人单身女性，她身边总是带着一个小女孩，Arthur在电梯上遇到时就会弯着笑眼看她，Arthur也希望能有一个孩子，难得独处时，他会揉着自己的肚子，从下至上触摸自己的身体，好奇于为什么自己不能怀孕。

Hoyt操他时，会说：“如果你从小出来卖，我打赌你会是这儿最棒的婊子，我操爽你了吗？对就那样叫，别装清纯，再大声点，我真想把你操死，屁股也要动。真可惜，让我想想你年轻的样子，所有人都会想操你的，真可惜。”

Arthur正穿着不合脚的高跟鞋，绷着脚背，张着嘴听着Hoyt的侮辱。他从一开始的：“不要，我不想被人那样玩。”到现在的：“嗯……嗯嗯您说的对……哈操我…快一点嗯…我就应该被人那样玩…因为我是婊子…啊好舒服……啊啊啊啊…”

5.

在白天回家时，Arthur会先躲在浴室里清洗自己，然后换上干净的衣物，把衣服裹紧，防止身上红色的印记——掌痕、牙印和其他花样留下的印记——被妈妈看到，其实Penny不怎么在乎他，总是在看电视，他还得好声好气地让妈妈回卧室休息，嗓子因为叫喊太多有点沙哑，但他的声音太小，听上去并不明显。

她妈妈正在看昨天晚上的Murray秀的重播，Arthur没有跟着妈妈一起看，他假意要去洗盘子走开了。昨天晚上，出乎他的意料，那个把他包了一整晚的嫖客就是Murray Franklin，他真正的名字叫什么Arthur已经不记得了，但Arthur被他扯开衣服前，他抓着对方，说自己喜欢他的节目。

“Murray，从小到大你的节目是唯一能逗笑我的。”

Murray把手指伸到对方开始发情的后穴口，先是缓慢的转圈，把Arthur弄出细微的哼声，然后才插入，用手指做扩张，触摸柔软的穴壁。

“啊…啊……啊啊啊…嗯啊…”Arthur已经感觉快要去了，但还差那么一点，他的阴茎挺了一会儿然后射了出来，仅仅只是一根手指，就让他脚尖并紧，浑身酥麻。

在Arthur的内心深处，他一度把Murray当成自己的父亲，当Murray知道他的想法后，顺理成章，两个人玩了父子假扮的游戏，Murray摘下眼镜，开心地拍了拍Arthur泛红的脸颊和大腿内侧，那里还有射出来的液体残留。

“啊……嗯父亲好棒……捅到花心了…啊啊啊啊快点啊好难受……啊…”

Arthur几乎被对方操开了花，Murray的技巧让他欲仙欲死，并不粗暴，像他的脱口秀一样讨人喜欢，永远明白要顶在哪儿，几乎每一个角度都精准到Arthur发出甜腻的淫叫。

今天接客，Arthur穿的是一身红色西装，据说是Murray点名要求的，Murray让Arthur张开腿，在他腰下面塞了一个枕头，被抓住的那只脚上还有裤子挂着，袜子也堆积在脚踝，纤细的小腿一上一下踢打着，但力度很小，踢不疼人。

“呃嗯嗯……嗯嗯爸爸…爸爸再快点……儿子要不行了…哈啊啊啊啊……”

Murray在研磨他的敏感处时还刻意讲了一些笑话，让他仰着头既想笑又高潮到神经紧崩，Arthur哈着气，明明想叫对方慢点，却变了口，下面啪嗒作响的淫水都要把床单浸湿了。

“宝贝，是这样吗？这就让你舒服成这样了，你还真是个漂亮的婊子…啊…真不错。”

“好舒服…好舒服……再…啊再进来点……儿子还想要……嗯啊啊…”

“你就这样想要吗？说些好听话，爸爸会让你更爽的。”

“嗯……儿子要被爸爸……操…操怀孕了…啊啊要怀上了……啊里面去了…哈啊哈啊……”

Arthur枕在枕头上的腰主动上下波动起来，似乎还想要更多，他的声音里已经是神智不清的哭腔，几乎所有嫖客都喜欢他说这话，最初他会老老实实地回答自己是男的，自己不可能怀上，但他最后发现所有人都喜欢他温柔地淫叫着，像现在这样告诉对方自己马上就要被弄到怀孕了。

“你真的能怀上爸爸的孩子吗？婊子，但你这儿确实比女人舒服多了，他们说的果然没错，来，宝贝，腰的幅度再快些，爸爸一定会让你怀上的。”

“嗯……啊好厉害……啊又到那里了……太快了……爸爸太快了啊……哈…啊啊啊啊…”

Murray用这种技巧几乎让Arthur一整个晚上都在大大小小的高潮之中，他一直在半醒半睡里让喊着自己去了，白天到来时，Murray把他的腿对折，往白色的袜子里塞了一堆小费。

6.

Arthur在第二天离开时，整个人还飘着空中，迷迷糊糊，走路并不拢腿，混乱中他在楼道的走廊上和一个嘴上有伤疤的男孩撞个满怀，对方眼神阴沉。

“注意点，Hoyt的婊子。”

Arthur被他吓醒了，两腿间的地方还有淫水在往外冒，眼睛里闪出泪滴，红着眼去了Hoyt的办公室，他需要和对方报道才能离开，通常报道的方式就是被架在面朝马路的玻璃窗那里，滚烫的身体贴在还没擦干净的玻璃上，冰冷感和快感一阵一阵让他不知道怎么办才好，他不敢叫出声也不敢反抗，否则可能被外面的人察觉到，只有Hoyt心情好时会把窗帘往下拉一点。

“Arthur，我昨天和你说过什么话你忘记了吗？再抬起来点，速度快些，别让我像玩玩具一样，你他妈是个人，如果不想做人，我可以把你绑住，扔在那儿，你知道的，一个个排着队操你，24小时都可以被人上，像对待公共玩具一样，反正你既不会叫也不会动，和玩具没什么区别。”

“求您……嗯我会听话的…别那样对我…嗯啊啊…别把我绑起来…”

听Arthur逐渐模糊的声音，Hoyt就知道，他只要再使一小点力，往里面多撞几次Arthur的敏感点，把他弄爽了，他就会本能地开始淫叫，根本不需要人催着骂，他只是需要有人把开关打开。

7.

今天晚上的客人要求Arthur穿上丝袜和高跟鞋，还有一件什么都遮不住的裙子，黑色的裙子大概只到大腿三分之一处，坐下来时，什么都没穿的下身一览无余，丝袜只到膝盖下一点，而且Arthur的腿太细，丝袜一直在往下滑，他需要时不时抽出无力的手指去拉。

他后知后觉才发现，今天晚上这次并不是一个客人，而是三个人一起，看他们的穿着就像华尔街的精英，打着领带梳着背头，刚刚下完班就来找乐子。虽然穿得整整齐齐，但他们玩Arthur的方式一点也不比其他人温柔，反而更加下流。其中一个卷毛的把Arthur从后面环住，让另一个人拉开他的腿，像看展览品一样观察Arthur湿透的下体，那根刚刚有反应的阴茎被捏着顶端射了出来，一个人拿出了按摩棒，塞到了粉嫩的穴口。

“啊啊……嗯…嗯不要……”

用道具的客人不少，一点也不稀奇，Arthur虽然说不要但他已经自顾自把双腿夹紧，希望按摩棒再进去一点——他想要了，但他也明白，用道具通常意味着这些人不是来操他一下爽完就走那么简单，而是要好好折磨他一晚上，用上各种花样，真的把他当作一个有反应的性爱玩具那样尝试，他可能会被玩得不省人事。

“今天有四根鸡巴操他了，这下我们怎么分？”

“这不很简单，上面塞两个，下面塞两个，怎么了？害怕了？看这婊子脸红了。”

“下面…塞嗯…塞不进两个……我会坏掉的…啊啊啊嗯…”

“我们会把你操好的，哈哈哈，真有意思，他居然还怕自己被玩坏。”

“叫出来，像个女人一样让我们听听，你要是下面有两个洞就好了，我们肯定会让你爽死的。”

Arthur跪在床上帮一个人口，“呜呜呜…”他一手撑床一手把着性器，后面穴口的按摩棒还没有拿掉，其中一个人拿着按摩器把手在他身体里前后进出，故意把凹凸不平的按摩棒表面在他前列腺上反复摩擦，在发现他对某一点特别敏感后，开始朝着一个地方用力，他想叫出声，但嘴巴被塞满了，只能唔咽着发着抖去了一次。三个人让他不断换着姿势，最后他完全没有力气了，按摩棒才被拿出来，第一部分刚刚结束，他们还没有轮番上阵进攻他的后穴。

有人拉下来了领带，把他的眼睛遮住了，他害怕地发出了小猫一样的娇喘声，刺激地三个人阴茎都硬了起来，衣服后面的系带被人拉紧，一双手从后面捏着他的乳头，想把他的胸挤出来。

“这里是不是还能产奶呢？你们看他的样子好像真的要坏了啊，婊子，还想要吗？”

“想……啊还想要…我…嗯嗯啊…想要……想要你们的大鸡巴来操我……”

“谁的鸡巴，还是你更喜欢按摩棒？说明白点？我们怕把你弄坏了啊。”

“操我…都要…嗯…都操我…啊啊……”

他身上所有的洞口都太小，即时被粗暴的扩展也塞不下两个性器，最后三个人只能放弃，因为没能如愿动作开始越来越粗暴，他胸部的两个点被掐到肿了起来。

“这里变大了呢，越来越像个女人了。”一个人趴到了他的身上，开始咬他的胸，不过那里肉太少，因为紧绷着，肋骨都体现出来了，咬住的胸部被挤出了一丝肌肉，把Arthur弄得疼到踢腿。

“不要…不要咬了…那里没有…我没有…嗯啊啊啊…”

他坐在一个人的阴茎上，身体两边被两个人分别钳制住，抓着他的手和脚上下运动，把他上提下摁，每撞到一下，破碎的水声就和他的”嗯啊”交合在一起，为了看得更清楚，他的阴茎被衣服后面抽出来的带子系到了小腹上，他射不出了，但又一直被插硬。

“前面…啊啊那里……让我去…求…嗯求你们……让我去吧…”

“别急，我们还没爽呢…他这儿吸得我好舒服。”

很快三个人都试了一遍这种姿势，他被要求跪下，嘴里塞上一个，下面塞上一个，然后手上也被要求满足一个人，他的手有些发麻，因此没能抓好，上下的两根为了表示惩罚故意一起往里面塞，Arthur爽得头晕目眩，但被塞住的洞口无法释放，那种感觉一直在身体里横冲直撞，久久不散。

第二天醒来时Arthur连头发上也都是干涸的液体，他拿出放在黄色外套里的梳子，试图把头发拉顺，但成效甚微，最后他只能带上帽子，不想被人看到乱糟糟的头发。

8.

上次那位把他吓跑的男孩叫Jack，是这儿新晋的皮条客，Arthur已经好久没有被Randall欺负了，他听说Randall被人捅死了，捅人的可能就是Jack——皮条客之间的斗争，警察也不会在乎，谁他妈闲着没事去理他们这群社会灰色人物。

Arthur和那个男孩撞见的次数越来越多，他甚至怀疑对方就是故意绕道的，有次他还拍了自己的肩膀，把Arthur吓得一颤一颤——那个男孩眼睛总是眯着，似乎藏着什么秘密，还有那两道伤疤，Arthur相当害怕。

两个人第一次说话是在一栋楼后面的街角，Arthur是过去喂猫的，然后就被对方抓住了，Jack把手伸在Arthur两腿间，手掌撑在墙上，害得Arthur只能双腿并拢脚尖踮地，低头小声喘息。

“害羞什么呢？Hoyt的好婊子，你都被玩了那么多次了还怕这个？”

“我没有……能不能放我走…”Arthur不敢看对方的脸，尤其是那两道伤疤。

“那你回答我，那天为什么哭？”

Arthur不记得了，他觉得他天天都在哭，无论是被嫖客摁在床上还是Hoyt和其他人，他们一开始听到他哭，会生气的捏他脸说他事情多，装样子，但是他知道，这些人就是偏爱他的哭声，他哭到破着音叫床时，一个个比谁都兴奋激动。

“因为你的……眼睛瞪我…还有…”Arthur不敢说，他觉得对方肯定会很生气，比如因为伤疤而留下什么心理创伤，如果他敢提，他就会像Randall一样被捅死。但他的眼神出卖了他，他还抖着用手摸了摸男孩的脸，但很不自然。

“你都做了多少年的婊子了，还不会勾引人吗？真不明白他们喜欢你什么。”

Arthur面颊上还涂着没抹干净的白粉，他把头伸过去吻Jack，试图让对方开心起来，他也许就希望自己像个骚货一样诱惑他，然后爽完后就会放过自己。Jack也回吻了，很粗暴地一个吻，Arthur快要窒息了，但他知道对方上钩了。

“求您…我想要了…嗯求您快点……”Arthur翻来覆去也就会那么几句取悦人的话，但屡试不爽，然而Jack笑着看了他一眼，把Arthur从墙上放了下来，从口袋里掏出钱塞到Arthur的帽子里，拍了拍他的头发。

“今天晚上等着我。”

9.

Arthur刚刚结束完一个让他穿裙子被玩的活儿，等到Jack来找他时，Arthur脸上的妆化了一片，他还在把肩带往肩膀上拉，那里的骨头有些异样，但瘦得很讨人喜欢。

“别穿了，就这样挂在那儿，骚得像我妈一样，我一直以为你是个女人。”

反正也不止一个人说Arthur像女人，他现在都无所谓了，他扭着肩膀，用很娇嗔的声音问Jack：

“那你想要我是女人还是男人？”

“这不重要，性别不重要，反正待会儿你下面都要被我操得肿起来。”

“那你为什么说我像你…妈妈……”

“你要是我妈就好了，我天天让你下不了床。”

现在的Jack看上去也没那么可怕了，Arthur试着环住对方的脖子，勾引他：”那我可以做……今天晚上，只要……”

“钱够多是吗，不愧是婊子，Hoyt把你调教得不错，我还以为你什么都不会只会等着被人操呢。”

Jack没玩什么花样，只是让Arthur躺在床上张开腿，然后把腰弓起来，不需要任何前戏，前面留下的液体还在流淌， 被这样盯着看Arthur的脸已经全红了，白粉之上红红蓝蓝的妆被他用手擦得所剩无几，但Arthur沾着颜料的手没有很快离开皮肤，他开始缓慢地抚摸面颊，一只手咬着手指，另一只手在颈侧上环绕，然后是绵软的腰肢，最后终于不得已，触碰到了自己最难堪的那根阴茎。

“妈妈，你其实不化妆也很好看…”

Arthur不太敢相信这话是从Jack口中说出来的，也许对方被自己这幅举动撩拨到了。抓着床单，Arthur感觉Jack往里面推了一下，快意快要溢出喉咙口了，Arthur发出一声悠长的呻吟，鼻音裹挟着气息让他抬起下巴，这是一次很不同的性爱。

“舒服到你了？”

“嗯嗯就是那儿…妈妈好爽…”

冲着那一点，Jack一下一下撞了进去，Arthur的声音也越来越甜，先前还带着犹豫的调情现在完全回归于本能了：“啊啊啊儿子好厉害好厉害……妈妈被你嗯…弄得好舒服…你慢一点…啊慢一点…腰好疼……要断掉了呢……”

Arthur感觉体内力度在减缓，第一次，有人理会他的求饶，但实际上他还想要更多，这些叫床完全和逻辑不挂钩。软到直不起来的腰被抱进了怀里不断亲吻，肩膀上被人咬了一口，他被弄得有些痒，乳首被轻咬舔舐，他安抚怀里金色的头发，就好像真的像自己的孩子一样去安抚，香甜的气流和腥味簇拥了两个人。

“你可以不用给我钱。”

“闭嘴吧婊子，我来这儿就是为了给你钱。”

Arthur没有再说话，他从小费里掏出一半。

“我也上了你。”

“这也是Hoyt教你的？”

10.

那天之后Arthur又多了一个新名字“妈妈”——这是Jack专门叫的，他会穿上裙子迎合这个称呼。白天的时候，Arthur拿着超市购物回来的纸袋，顺道邀请Jack回家，通常他会背着妈妈让Jack睡到自己的床上，然后搂着睡一整个白天。

Jack依旧会给他钱，时刻提醒自己，无论如何他都是一个男妓而已，但Arthur也会向那天一样，从钱里抽出一部分还给Jack，以维持自己在那晚找回来的部分尊严。

Arthur知道Jack会离开，所有人都会离开，丈夫、嫖客们、Randall、Hoyt、Jack，所有人都会离开，然t后只剩他一个人，他会期待那天，但依旧对一些人和事留下回忆。

钱永远攒不够，妈妈已经进了好几次医院，他的晚上永远没有睡眠，就和哥谭一起醒着，被形形色色的人踩踏和蹂躏着，直到黑夜永远不会变成白天。


End file.
